starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jawaman
You have (last change). Welkom op mijn talk page. Klik hier om een bericht achter te laten. Vergeet niet je berichten te signeren met vier van deze golfjes (~~~~). Ik zal zo snel mogelijk reageren op mijn talkpage of op die van jou. *Ahoi. Lees aub eerst goed de Regels alvorens van start te gaan. Thx ! --Sompeetalay nov 28, 2009 16:24 (UTC) ** Artikel verwijderd. Ik heb u destijds gevraagd om de Regels te lezen en dat hebt ge niet gedaan. Dus dan wordt het artikel gewoon verwijderd aangezien we geen tijd hebben om artikels aan te passen die niet volgens de normen worden aangemaakt. Je kan altijd voor vragen bij mij of Wild Whipid terecht. --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 18:54 (UTC) *** Ik blijf niet staan prediken in de woestijn he ... Voorbeeld: Cara Pifko --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 19:05 (UTC) *** Las het bericht pas, nadat ik het andere artikel al had gemaakt. En je hoeft geen "u" te gebruiken hoor, en al helemaal geen "ge" i.v.m. mijn "haat" jegens Belgen. --Jawaman 19:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) **** Wel, voor mijn part is iedereen hier welkom, zolang de artikels maar worden aangemaakt volgens de Regels. Anders wordt het een knoeiboel. --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 19:24 (UTC) Artikel namen Waarom hebben sommige artikel namen hoofdletters die je beter gewoon met een kleine letter kunt schrijven. Voorbeeld: Bounty Hunter - Bounty hunter. --Jawaman 19:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *In tekst van artikels zelf is dat niet nodig maar als artikel zelf oogt dat beter dan alles met kleine letters te zetten. Trouwens, in Nederland worden daar nog hoofdletters gebruikt eigenlijk want daar schrijven ze toch quasi alles met kleine letters als ik mij niet vergis? --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 21:07 (UTC) **Wat ik bedoel te zeggen is, dat er onnodig hoofdletters worden gebruikt. Dus "Bounty Hunter" wordt "Bounty hunter", "Clone Trooper" wordt "Clone trooper", "WLO-5 Speeder Tank" wordt "WLO-5 speeder tank", "Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle" wordt "Penumbra-class attack shuttle", "Corona-class Armed Frigate" wordt "Corona-class armed frigate", enzovoort. Dit is ook gebruikelijk op de Engelse Star Wars wikia. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 15:08 (UTC) ***Wat ze op WP doen, is hun beslissing. We zijn niet begonnen met YP om alles over te nemen wat men op WP doet. We hebben destijds gekozen voor hoofdletters in artikels omdat wij vonden dat dat netter was dan allemaal die kleine lettertjes. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 15:30 (UTC) ****Met "we" bedoel je jezelf en Whipid, neem ik aan? Ik zeg ook niet dat we precies zo moeten zijn als WP, maar SW boeken en andere bronnen noemen de artikelen ook met kleine letters. Voorbeeld: Starhawk Speeder Bike wordt in TCW Visual Guide UB aangeduid als Starhawk speeder bike. Hetzelfde geld bij Ubrikkian Tank. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 15:54 (UTC) *Yep "we" zijn de Admins. Ja, dat is best mogelijk maar wij hebben hier voor de hoofdletters gekozen. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:04 (UTC) Artikels Afmaken *Artikels die worden opgestart, dienen ook worden afgemaakt. De enige gevallen waarbij het sjabloon 'in aanbouw' mogelijk is, zijn zeer uitgebreide artikels zoals Rebel Alliance of een boek waarvan elk element wordt besproken. Of artikels die nog niet kunnen afgemaakt worden omdat er nog geen info over beschikbaar is. Op die manier vermijden we zoveel mogelijk sjablonen als "in aanbouw" enz. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:04 (UTC) **Lees de beide artikelen op Wookieepedia, en je zal zien dat ik de artikelen niet een, twee, drie kan afmaken. En het "in aanbouw" template staat ook bij Revan en de Ebon Hawk, dus ik snap het probleem niet. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 19:08 (UTC) *** Ten eerste, waarom WP als voorbeeld nemen? Wie zegt dat die artikels even uitgebreid moeten zijn als op WP? En ge kunt evengoed een langer artikel eerst in Word maken en dan pas uploaden. Dan kunt ge zoveel stoppen met schrijven als ge wilt. Ten tweede zijn dat artikels die ooit door iemand zijn aangemaakt en die ze ook niet verder heeft afgemaakt. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:25 (UTC) ****Waarom heb je opeens al die artikelen op slot gezet? En waarom valt het je dan nu pas op dat Revan en de Hawk het "in aanbouw" template hadden? —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 19:39 (UTC) ***** Die artikels zijn al lang "in aanbouw". Ga maar naar de history kijken van de artikels. Artikels zijn op slot totdat ze volledig zijn afgewerkt. En btw, geen letterlijke vertalingen van WP bij artikels want die gaan meteen richting 'delete' knop. Ik zeg niet dat dit het geval is, ik zeg het uit voorzorg. Dus als ze volledig klaar zijn, geef je maar een seintje. Het is misschien niet slecht om te beginnen met minder uitgebreide artikels ipv meteen zware kalibers voor de rekening te nemen. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 23:33 (UTC) *De artikelen van Bastila en Malak bijvoorbeeld mogen wel wat langer, maar zo enorm als op WP is voorlopig nog niet helemaal nodig. Als er artikelen zijn waar je aan wilt werken en die op slot zitten, laat het even weten. Bastila, Revan en Malak zijn nu weer open, dat slot was niet nodig. Revan is destijds op slot gegaan vanwege herhaalde onzin aanvullingen. Daarnaast; no hard feelings, maar het "belerende ondertoontje" uit je comments mag je wel achterwege laten. Wij zijn nu eenmaal geen WP. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 17, 2010 11:35 (UTC) **Sorry, ik snap het nu en zal me aan jullie regels "onderwerpen". No hard feelings, oke? —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 11:57 (UTC) *** Don't worry, als je bijt en het doet pijn, dan grijpen we wel in ;) Zoals eerder gezegd, van die flutartikels maken 'Bastila was een Jedi Master' heeft geen zin. Ofwel werk je ze helemaal af ofwel niet. Als je ze niet in één tijd wil maken, werk ze dan uit in Word. Dat komt op hetzelfde neer en YP blijft netjes. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 13:18 (UTC) Verschijningen *Verschijningen tellen alleen voor artikels die vermeld worden of te zien zijn in de films of de tv spin-offs. Voor alle andere artikels gelden enkel 'Bronnen'. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:36 (UTC) Help he kan me je helpen met pagina,s maken *Ten eerste, signeer je berichten met vier van deze golfjes (~). Ten tweede, natuurlijk wil ik helpen, zolang je geen onzin pagina's creeerd zoals daarnet. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 20:07 (UTC) **hoe zal ik beginen ik weet niet hoe --Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:14 (UTC)heb streepjes gevonden kan je me helpen please :) ***Je hebt de golfjes gevonden, dat is alvast een ding. Oke, welk artikel wil je creeeren, dan zal ik je stap voor stap helpen? (Yoda is trouwens 900 jaar oud, om je vraag te beantwoorden die op je userpage staat.) —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 20:17 (UTC) ****clone wars jedi alaince Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:24 (UTC)ik heb een spel jedi aliance en ik wou een walktrough maken hulp please Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:24 (UTC) *****jawaman je moet naar mijn nieuwe pagina gaan en kijk is ik heb het geprobeert niet te herd beoordelen. ******Je hoeft niet iedere keer een nieuw 'hoofdstuk' te maken op mijn talk page. Je kunt ook op de 'edit' knop drukken naast het desbetreffende kopje. Hier is de link naar het artikel: Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance, zoals je ziet is het rood, dus het artikel bestaat nog niet. Vervolgens kun je erop klikken, waarbij een lege pagina verschijnt. Je begint met het invullen van het artikel door eerst een template te gebruiken, in dit geval het game template. Dit knip en plak je in het artikel en deze vul je in met de benodigde gegevens. Daarna zet je alle andere info eronder, en zorg er ook voor dat je de bronnen er onder zet. Probeer het eerst in de Zandbak, aangezien je nog niet viel ervaring hebt. (Sorry voor de korte uitleg, maar ik hou er voor vandaag mee op, dus ik zal je morgen beter helpen.) —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 20:40 (UTC) *Don't worry about it. Die persoon werd geblokkeerd om nog langer wijzigingen door te voeren. Totaal ongeschikt voor YP. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 23:26 (UTC) Ancient Blaster Rifle *Dit artikel heeft geen sjabloon nodig omdat het geen specifiek model is van een Blaster maar het is een soort wapen. Moest het nu bijvoorbeeld RE-547 Ancient Blaster Rifle heten, dan is er wel een sjabloon. En vergeet uw bronnen niet te vermelden. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 14:41 (UTC) **Sorry, vergeten. Zal niet meer gebeuren. Nogmaals, je hoeft niet te "u'en" tegen mij, hoor. :) —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 14:55 (UTC) *** Zo praten wij nu éénmaal in België :) --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 15:12 (UTC) Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective *Dit artikel was te kort. Ik was dingen aan het aanpassen en ineens waren er opnieuw dingen aangepast ... Het is niet de bedoeling om artikels te maken en dan online dingen blijven aan te passen. Eens ze online staan, is het de bedoeling dat ze al voor 90% in orde zijn. Als ge wilt artikels maken in stukken, dan gebruik je best een tekstverwerker. Waar kwam dat vandaan van Holowan Laboratories trouwens? En SW Galaxies liefst alleen gebruiken als er geen andere bron is want de geloofwaardigheid van dat spel ligt niet al te hoog. Dus meer goede bronnen aanvullen, zoals Essential Guides en DK boeken. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 15:12 (UTC) **Sorry, ik ben een paar sources vergeten op te schrijven. Dat van Holowan komt uit de TNEGtVaV en TCSWE, btw. Waarom zet je het artikel meteen weer op slot, trouwens? —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 15:18 (UTC) ***Het is niet de bedoeling om artikels te maken en dan online dingen blijven aan te passen. Eens ze online staan, is het de bedoeling dat ze al voor 90% in orde zijn. Als ge wilt artikels maken in stukken, dan gebruik je best een tekstverwerker. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 15:30 (UTC) ****Ik vind niets terug in die bronnen over Holowan. Geef eens de pagina aub waarop dat staat vermeld? Thx. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 15:30 (UTC) *****Sorry, je hebt gelijk, het staat er inderdaad niet in, na het hele boek te hebben doorgebladerd. Btw, je bent me nog steeds een antwoord schuldig. (zie nummer 3 van dit kopje.) —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 15:42 (UTC) *Laat ons dus overeenkomen dat wij geen enkele maal nog zo'n foutieve informatie willen zien. Met zo'n dingen willen we je altijd helpen maar ik geef je een goede raad: Stop met Wookieepedia als bron te gebruiken. Er staan gewoon heel veel fouten op WP, neem dat gerust van mij aan. Je moet zelf in boeken gaan kijken waar dat staat. Eerst het boek lezen, daarna WP als controle gebruiken. Zo doe ik dat ook. Dat artikel van Brianna lijkt bijvoorbeeld in orde te zijn. Over welke vraag gaat het? Kan je ze nog eens stellen aub? --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 17:19 (UTC) **Goed, dat zal ik doen. Ik las ook eerst altijd of de info klopte door bijv. zelf de info in het boek op te zoeken, maar ja, ik heb niet alle SW boeken die er zijn, dus sommige dingen kan ik dan niet controleren. Maar voortaan zal dit niet meer gebeuren en zal ik al mijn bronnen dubbel checken. Mijn vraag was trouwens, waarom jij soms een artikel die ik net gemaakt heb volledig op slot zet, zonder echt een reden (althans, zo interpreteer ik het). Ik heb ook een nieuwe vraag, ik wil soms werken aan een artikel, die dan op slot staat. Is er een mogelijk om artikelen op slot te zetten, maar dan dat alleen geregistreerde gebruikers ze kunnen editen, zoals op WP (ik weet het WP is anders dan YP)? --Jawaman jan 17, 2010 18:03 (UTC) ***Artikels die niet helemaal in orde zijn, kunnen op slot worden gezet. Het is de bedoeling om artikels helemaal af te werken en ze pas dan online te zetten. Met halve artikels schieten we niets op. Als ge niet alle belangrijke bronnen kunt checken, heeft het weinig zin om een bepaald artikel aan te maken. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 18:48 (UTC) Creaties Even een klein verzoekje tussendoor, maar zou je op je eigen pagina's dat stuk met "jouw creaties" weg willen halen. Ten eerste zijn je bijdragen gewoon te zien onder de "Bijdragen", daarnaast is het niet helemaal juist om een artikel te "claimen", terwijl ze feitelijk nog niet af zijn. Oh, en je hoeft je niet te "onderwerpen" hoor, we willen gewoon niet dat het hier een grote puinbak wordt ;) --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 17, 2010 15:27 (UTC) *Vergeet je dit niet aan te passen? Anders doen wij het wel maar we laten liever bezoekers zelf hun eigen pagina in orde brengen. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 17:23 (UTC) **Ik wil de artikelen helemaal niet te "claimen" ofzo. Wat ik er mee probeer te zeggen is: 'kijk, dit heb ik gedaan voor YP'. Hiermee zeg ik niet: 'kijk mij nou eens, met mijn geweldige artikelen'. Ten eerste zijn ze helemaal niet geweldig en verdienen ze echt geen schoonheidsprijs, vooral niet als je ze vergelijkt met WP standards. :) Ook is het niet in strijd met de regels, dus ik zie geen probleem. Als je mij een goed argument geeft waarom ik ze moet verwijderen, zal ik daar gehoor aan geven en ze zal ze onmiddelijk verwijderen. —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 19:10 (UTC) ***WW heeft argumenten gegeven. Dit wordt gewoonweg niet gedaan op YP en zeker niet met artikels die drie regels lang zijn. Het staat al elders vermeld. Ofwel doe jij het weg, ofwel doen wij ze weg maar we laten de eer graag aan uzelf :) --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 23:14 (UTC) ****Ik noem deze geen argumenten. Op WP (begint ie weer) mag zoiets wel, zoveel gebruikers hebben zo'n lijstje op hun userpage daar. Maar als teken van goede bedoelingen, zijn ze nu verwijderd. :) —Jawaman jan 18, 2010 16:28 (UTC) *Thx :) Dat is het verschil tussen YP en WP. --Sompeetalay jan 18, 2010 17:19 (UTC) ** Kijk, ik heb geen problemen mee als je bijvoorbeeld neer zet dat je veel van een bepaalde game of onderwerp weet en je daar mee bezig houdt op YP, maar we zien liever niet dat mensen van die waslijsten gaan maken. Wat bijvoorbeeld oke is als je zet, "ik ga mij vooral bezig houden met artikelen over X of uit bron Y" of "ik ga proberen om van Malak een goed artikel te maken", geen probleem. Het is echter wel eens gebeurd dat mensen van alle artikelen waar ze een zin aan toegevoegd hadden een lijst gingen maken, en dat is gewoonweg niet zo nodig. Naja, goed... ik ben in ieder geval blij dat er eens iemand langskomt die niet zomaar wat aanmodderd, dus mocht je ergens vragen over hebben, je weet ons te vinden! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 18, 2010 18:05 (UTC) Bronnen *Ivm Holowan Laboratories zou ik graag weten op welke pagina's in die boeken dat staat vermeld. Ik heb het gecontroleerd en ik heb een vermoeden dat dit valse informatie is! Indien je mij kan zeggen waar het staat en het staat er idd bied ik je graag mijn excuses aan. Maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat dit van WP komt. Eén van de triljoen fouten die op WP staan. WOOKIEEPEDIA IS GEEN BRON ! Het is de bedoeling dat artikels worden gemaakt aan de hand van boeken, comics, enz, NIET VIA WOOKIEEPEDIA. WP kan enkel dienen als controle-orgaan om te zien of je geen bron bent vergeten. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 15:39 (UTC) Keuze van een onderwerp *Ik verwijs even door naar de Regels ivm 'Keuze van een onderwerp'. EU na RotJ heeft de allerlaagste prioriteit en die artikels mogen zeer summier worden gehouden. Het heeft geen zin om zo'n personages een ellenlange uitleg te geven. Ah en uw meervoud toepassen aub ... Jantje en Paul zagen pruimen hangen, het is niet Jantje en Paul zag pruimen hangen. --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 18:50 (UTC) **Ik snap niet wat er 'lang' is aan die artikelen, ik heb ze al zo kort mogelijk geschreven. :( —Jawaman jan 17, 2010 18:57 (UTC) *** Dat zijn zo van die Wookieepedia artikels. Hoe belangrijker uw onderwerp, des te langer zou het artikel moeten zijn. En andersom geldt dat uiteraard ook. Lees best nog eens de Regels ivm 'keuze van het onderwerp' :-) --Sompeetalay jan 17, 2010 23:22 (UTC) * Somp, niet om jou dwars te zitten, maar ik voel dat we nu op een moment zijn aangekomen dat EU helemaal niet zo onwenselijk is. Als Jawaman ergens goed in bekend is vind ik het prima als hij daar over schrijft. Aangezien het meeste film-materiaal nu wel aanwezig is, is die prioriteit nagenoeg weg gevallen, en pre-ROTJ EU en post-ROTJ EU zijn allebei EU. Anyway... zonder de EU discussie op deze site ook aan te zetten, zolang de artikelen technisch en inhoudelijk gezien in orde zijn, is het in mijn ogen toegestaan. En zo ellenlang waren ze nu niet. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 18, 2010 18:10 (UTC) Artikel v/d week Hoe schrijf je / nomineer je een artikel van de week? —Jawaman jan 18, 2010 17:35 (UTC) *Die liggen vast en worden door de Admins veranderd indien nodig. Je kan altijd een voorstel doen. --Sompeetalay jan 18, 2010 19:02 (UTC) Rianna Saren‎‎ *Dit artikel is best oke maar mag wat langer zijn. Er draait tenslotte een heel spel rond haar. Dat hoeft niet heel veel langer maar meer dan wat er nu staat, mag. --Sompeetalay jan 18, 2010 19:02 (UTC) **Is ook nooit goed, he. :) —Jawaman jan 19, 2010 15:30 (UTC) ***Ge zult vroeg of laat wel vatten hoe de vork in de steel zit :) --Sompeetalay jan 19, 2010 15:53 (UTC) TCW (serie) pagina Ik wil graag de nieuwe episode op deze pagina zetten, maar hij staat op slot. Kunnen jullie hem van het slot afhalen? Is het mogelijk om een artikel op slot te zetten, maar dat alleen geregistreerde gebruikers de pagina kunnen editen? Dit kan namelijk helpen, want dan kan de pagina niet gevandaliseerd worden door anonymous users en kan ik helpen de pagina te updaten iedere keer. —Jawaman jan 20, 2010 16:30 (UTC) *Clone Wars wordt door ons aangepast. Als ge iets wilt aanpassen, mail mij dan maar gewoon de tekst. --Sompeetalay jan 21, 2010 15:10 (UTC) **Oke, maar kan een artikel niet op slot gezet worden, waardoor er alleen geregistreerde gebruikers toegang hebben? Deze vraag heb ik al een paar keer gesteld, maar ik krijg geen antwoord. —Jawaman jan 21, 2010 15:34 (UTC) ***Geregistreerde gebruikers kunnen het evengoed naar de maan helpen dus het antwoord blijft neen. --Sompeetalay jan 21, 2010 15:42 (UTC) ****Jammer, er staan trouwens nogal (veel) fouten in. Ik zou kunnen helpen, maar ja.... :) —Jawaman jan 21, 2010 15:49 (UTC) Boeken *Ivm het aanmaken van Agriworld-2079, welke boeken heb je hiervan: Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies, The New Essential Guide to Alien Species & The Essential Atlas? --Sompeetalay jan 21, 2010 15:10 (UTC) **TNEGtAS en TEA heb ik, hoe zo? —Jawaman jan 21, 2010 15:32 (UTC) ***Uw primaire bron is hier GG12 (samen met de Atlas) maar de GG zijn tegenwoordig niet meer zo makkelijk te vinden. Dus daarom wil ik vragen om artikels te maken die ge zelf kunt checken aan de hand van rechtstreeks bronmateriaal (boeken dus). WP is lang niet altijd geloofwaardig aangezien ze er vaak met hun pet naar gooien. --Sompeetalay jan 21, 2010 15:42 (UTC) ****Oke. Trouwens er staat een fout in de TCW serie pagina. Bij Senate Murders is het afleveringnummer nog niet bekend, en is het dus nog niet bekend of het aflevering 15 zal zijn. —Jawaman jan 21, 2010 15:47 (UTC) Categorieen in categorieen Vergeet niet ook in de categorieen zelf weer categorieen aan te maken, anders zijn die slecht terug te vinden. Kijk maar bij bestaande voor voorbeelden of bij de aanpassingen die ik net gedaan heb. Ook bij de Hammerhead-class Cruiser moet die categorie, maar dan als categorie:Hammerhead-class Cruiser, zodat deze in die categorie boven aan komt te staan. Keep up the good work! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 21, 2010 15:37 (UTC) *Ik ben WP gewend, daar zetten ze niet het lijstje met alle Hammerhead-class cruisers in het artikel over de Hammerhead-class cruiser, maar nu ik het weet op YP, oke. Bedankt. :) —Jawaman jan 21, 2010 15:41 (UTC) TCW Lightsaber Lost *Weet iemand toevallig een site waar de TCW episode Lightsaber Lost te vinden is? (De hele episode, niet maar een stuk.) Ik heb net een paar artikelen van personages gelezen, en ik moet de aflevering zien!!!! Alvast bedankt. —Jawaman jan 23, 2010 16:48 (UTC) **Zoek maar eens op T*rr*nt :) --Sompeetalay jan 23, 2010 18:49 (UTC) ***Het ligt waarschijnlijk aan mij, maar wat bedoelt ge met "T*rr*nt"? Een site? —Jawaman jan 23, 2010 18:58 (UTC) ****Even serieus, Somp. Ik moet de episode gezien hebben, omdat ik op WP bezig ben om Lauli Wahlo naar GA te brengen. (en ook gewoon omdat het mij een gave episode lijkt. :P) —Jawaman jan 24, 2010 11:38 (UTC) *De aflevering is op diverse plaatsen wel te downloaden, maar we kunnen daarvoor geen links gaan geven hier. Dit is omdat YP niet bedoelt is voor het promoten van illegaal downloaden, aangezien dat problemen kan opleveren. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 24, 2010 11:50 (UTC) **Ge kunt me altijd e-mailen (hint, hint) via "E-mail this user". (Geen spam, aub :P) —Jawaman jan 24, 2010 12:14 (UTC) ***Lauli is een artikel dat op YP in orde is. Wat er op WP gaande is, interesseert mij eigenlijk niet zoveel. Zoek via google op de naam van de aflevering + download. Ge zult wel ergens wat ontdekken. --Sompeetalay jan 24, 2010 13:21 (UTC) ****Bedankt voor de e-mail, WW, maar voordat ik de e-mail kreeg, heb ik de raad van Somp opgevolgd en zo een site gevonden met alle episodes erop. Thanks. :) —Jawaman jan 27, 2010 16:27 (UTC) ***** No problemo! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 27, 2010 18:57 (UTC) ****** Voilà, ziet ge wel :) Maar ik geef u de raad om die urls van die websites niet aan de grote klok te hangen. Hoe minder personen hiervan weten, hoe beter. --Sompeetalay jan 27, 2010 19:29 (UTC) Nessiosaurus *Zeg, jij hebt dat artikel van die 'Nessiosaurus' aangepast he? Was dat een beetje in orde of was dat een artikel dat ik zou verwijderen, want dan moeten we die gebruiker de levieten lezen. Thx :) --Sompeetalay jan 23, 2010 18:49 (UTC) **Er zat een fout in de template (kan gebeuren, heb ik ook een paar keer gehad) en het artikel was niet correct gesourced. Je zou hem erop kunnen wijzen om bronnen te vermelden. —Jawaman jan 23, 2010 18:54 (UTC) hey Killerjabba jan 28, 2010 16:59 (UTC)jawaman guy can je me helpenKillerjabba jan 28, 2010 16:59 (UTC) *Lees de Regels eerst voordat je gaat beginnen met editen. Btw, signeer je comments met vier van deze golfjes (~) na je bericht en geen twee keer. :) —Jawaman jan 29, 2010 18:29 (UTC) Species opsommen *Je hoeft niet telkens een lid van een species bij te voegen op die pagina. Die staan onder de noemer 'Bekende ....', dwz dat onbekende leden niet op dat lijstje moeten. Bekend wordt hier gebruikt, zoals in beroemd. --Sompeetalay jan 29, 2010 18:18 (UTC) **Oke, zal ik voortaan doen. :) —Jawaman jan 29, 2010 18:26 (UTC) *** Plus, daar hebben we die categorie dan ook voor... ;) --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 29, 2010 18:32 (UTC) neef ken je mijn neef mastervader11 hij is een idioot Killerjabba jan 30, 2010 11:07 (UTC) *Iets zegt me dat jij diezelfde persoon bent, Jabba. —Jawaman jan 30, 2010 12:24 (UTC) **Killerjabba is geblokkeerd wegens het misbruiken van YP als een chatbox. Dus je gaat er geen last meer van ondervinden :) --Sompeetalay jan 30, 2010 13:43 (UTC) Foto's *Niet te veel met foto's goochelen aub. Deze staan bij voorkeur rechts en zijn 250px groot. Kleiner kan alleen als de resolutie onvoldoende is. --Sompeetalay feb 1, 2010 17:14 (UTC) **Waarom niet? Artikelen worden veel mooier als de foto's wat meer verspreid staan en de resolutie iets anders is. Als alle foto's op dezelfde plek staan en met dezelfde resolutie lijkt het artikel een beetje klungelig en amateuristisch. (No offense, Somp.) Trouwens, ik goochel niet, dit is gewoon de opmaak van het artikel verbeteren. Of kost het "gegoochel" met foto's voor jou teveel tijd, is dat de reden? —Jawaman feb 2, 2010 16:55 (UTC) ***Artikels moeten geen schoonheidsprijs winnen, ze moeten vooral overzichtelijk zijn. Foto's links plaatsen brengt soms de lay-out in de war, zeker als je ook met verschillende resoluties werkt. Pas het maar aan waar je wilt, als we het goed vinden, laten we het wel staan. --Sompeetalay feb 2, 2010 17:19 (UTC) ****Oke, bedankt. Btw, het verschuiven van afbeeldingen helpt ook om witregels tegen te gaan, zoals in het Mandalorian artikel. En, het ziet er gewoon een stuk beter uit. :-) —Jawaman feb 2, 2010 17:48 (UTC) link wie heeft clone wars jedi aliance gemaakt er staat niks op dat heeft toch geen nut *Signeer alsjeblieft je comments met vier van deze golfjes. (~~~~) En je houdt mij niet voor de gek, wie je ook bent, Killerjabba, Mastervader111 of Runitsfan. —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 16:14 (UTC) **Ja, over welk artikel gaat het hier? Ik vind dat niet terug. En Alliance is met tweemaal 'L'. --Sompeetalay feb 3, 2010 16:18 (UTC) ***Toen deze user nog bekend stond als "Mastervader111", vroeg hij/zij aan mij of ik kon helpen met het creeëren van Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance. Kunnen we deze user niet permanent blokkeren, aangezien hij/zij niks zinnigs uitvoert op YP en ook een belabberde grammar heeft? —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 16:28 (UTC) *Ik geloof dat Runitsfan wel iemand anders is, zie ook de overlegpagina van Sompeetalay. En als je geblokt bent is het denk ook lastig om meteen een nieuw account te beginnen, al heb ik daar geen ervaring mee :P --Wild Whiphid (Contact) feb 3, 2010 16:37 (UTC) **Maar toch, zijn taalgebruik is iedere keer hetzelfde en ik keek net op de talkpage van Somp en daar vroeg hij: "voor welke redenen word je geblokeerd zeg ze me eens dan weet ik waar ik op moet letten." Dit lijkt mij dat hij dezelfde persoon is. Ook: "ken je mijn neef mastervader11 hij is een idioot", hoe kan hij die user kennen en dit lijkt erop dat hij probeert te doen alsof hij iemand anders is. Dit klinkt nogal vaag, maar ik heb zo'n gevoel dat het gewoon iedere keer dezelfde persoon is. Als dit niet zo is, my apologies then. :-) —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 16:46 (UTC) ***Don't worry. Bij het eerste dat niet klopt, volgt er een gevolg. --Sompeetalay feb 3, 2010 21:38 (UTC) hey ik ben geen een van die namen ik ken ze zelf nie wie denk je wel die ik ben jawaman Runitsfan feb 3, 2010 16:37 (UTC) enne van killerjabba heb ik van Tom vdp een gast op scholl gehoord dus mij nie vals beschuldigen ik ben noors ik kom van noorwegen waarom geloof je me niet????? *Het verhaal klinkt nogal ongeloofwaardig, maar oké, ik geloof dat je de waarheid verteld. Nogmaals, vergeet niet je comments te signeren. :-) —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 16:59 (UTC) Categories *Vergeet uw categories van categories niet aan te maken, anders heeft het aanmaken van een category weinig zin. Ik moet er soms ook naar zoeken wat het beste is. --Sompeetalay feb 3, 2010 19:03 (UTC) **Sorry, ik wist niet dat er ook categorieën in categorieën gezet moesten worden. Zal ik voortaan wel doen. :-) —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 19:09 (UTC) msn jawaman ik heb msn en jij en mag ik iets schrijven op the alliance van the clone wars ik heb het spel ook *Ja, ik heb MSN maar gebruik het haast nooit. Je kunt het best oefenen in de Zandbak en zo ervaring opdoen, voordat je het artikel echt gaat maken. Trouwens, heb je de Regels al een keer doorgelezen om zo te weten wat precies in een artikel hoort? Zou ik wel doen als ik jou was, anders krijg je waarschijnlijk op je kop door Somp :P Nogmaals, vergeet niet om je comments te signeren met vier van deze golfjes. (~~~~) :-) —Jawaman feb 3, 2010 19:21 (UTC) *dank u well jawaman je bent een goede memberRunitsfan feb 3, 2010 19:31 (UTC) *hey ik ben terug van een vakantie en mijn nl fouten zijn al wat minderRunitsfan feb 24, 2010 17:58 (UTC) **Hmmm ik denk het niet want foutem is geen correct woord. Wat ik heb gezegd, blijft gelden. Het heeft geen zin om een artikel aan te maken want het gaat 98% toch richting vuilbak, hoe goed uw bedoeling ook mag zijn. --Sompeetalay feb 24, 2010 18:09 (UTC) **wie weet heb jij het fout gelezen maar ik heb wel fouten niet foutem geschrevenRunitsfan feb 25, 2010 05:36 (UTC) *** Wel ... toeval of niet maar je kan alle aanpassingen bekijken aan elk artikel op YP. Bij deze is het dus bewezen dat jij hier liegt want dat er wel degelijk foutem stond. Dus bij deze is het ook bewezen dat je fameus op mijn systeem begint te werken met onnozele excuses. --Sompeetalay feb 25, 2010 10:38 (UTC) Vandalisme * Bedankt voor het terug draaien van de vandalisme-pogingen, het lijkt de laatste tijd wel weer druk te zijn bij het vandalen-hoofdkwartier. Je hoeft ze niet te waarschuwen, dit soort onzin krijgt meteen een blokkade ;) --Wild Whiphid (Contact) mrt 22, 2010 18:08 (UTC)